To Get Closure
by wowlovely
Summary: Sequel to Turn Around,KC  "well," Eli began. " Lets just say our little library kiss had an, mmm, audience." Eli tells Clare about his confrontation with K.C. What will happen?


**A/N: So, this is the sequel to _Turn Around, KC_. I don't really know how I feel about this one yet. It turned out different than I originally planned. So, I hope you guys enjoy, and btw, this takes place after Eli offically called Clare his girlfriend, in All Falls Down (1) with the line _"Twist my rubber arm- girlfriend." _**

*** oh, little fun fact from today. So I work in a church nursery, and it is totally rare to actually have kids in there, and I was super surprised to have two kids in today. There names were _Julia _and _Clara_- ironic? It made me laugh. Okay, on to the story.**

**EDIT: The sequel to this has been posted. It is under the characters K.C and Clare. its is titled _'Closure'_ I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Eli walked down the halway with Clare, his arm wraped securely around her shoulder, while her arm rested around his waist. Eli's thoughts strayed away from the blue-eyed girl who was finally his girlfriend. He began thinking about his earlier confrontation with Clare's ex-boyfriend. He has told Eli to stay away from Clare. Eli smirked. He was never one to follow the rules.

"What are you smirking about?" Clare asked, a soft smile on her lips.

"well," Eli began. " Lets just say our little library kiss had an, mmm, audience." He turned to face her, stifling a laugh as her eyes widened, a pink tinge filling her face.

"W-what?" Clare said, astonished, as she pulled him over to the side of the hallway. "who?"

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Does a certain ex-boyfriend ring a bell?"

"K.C.?" Clare asked, her eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

"Isn't he that sophmore on the football team, who always wears a beanie?" Eli questioned. He never did catch the ex- boyfriend's name.

"I only have one ex-boyfriend." Clare stated dismissively.

Eli pulled a face, nodding at the information recieved. "good to know."

"Wait," Clare said, suddenly. "How do you know he's my ex?"

"he told me." Eli shrugged, nonchalantly. "right after I left the library."

"_Eli_," Clare made an exasperated sound. "Care to elaborate?"

A smirk tugged on Eli's lips. "Lets just say we had a little-ah,- conflict."

"Conflict?"

"mmmhmm. He didn't like what he saw, or even the thought of me being with you."

"And what exsactly did you say tio him?" Clare asked, curiously.

" I told him that I like you." Eli told her, grinning slightly as she blushed at the statement. " and whatever we do is no concern of his."

"No, its not." Clare said, sourly, pursing her lips. "especially after what he did..." she added softly.

Eli, however, had heard her. "whats that?" he asked. When Clare remained silent, Eli narrowed his eyes. " What did he do?"

"Lets just say, it wasn't a clean breakup." Clare told him vaguely.

"_Clare_," Eli started, a slight edge to his voice. "either you tell me what he did or I'll go find out for myself- and if its bad, he's going to regret it."

"_Eli_," whined Clare. "don't do anything rash-"

Eli raised his voice. "_Then tell me what happened!" _Clare raised her eyebrows, looking hurt and takenaback at his outburst. Eli's angry demour crubbled as he gazed into her piercing blue eyes, his expression softened." Please?"

" There isn't much to tell." Clare began. "Everything seemed fine- until Jenna came-"

"Is she that blonde cheerleader?" Eli interjected.

"Yes," Clare answered quickly. "Anyway, looking back, its so obvious they liked each other. they constantly flirted, I was just oblivious to it in the beginning. Eventually, K.C. broke up with me, and got together with Jenna in the same day."

Darkness washed over Eli's face. "If I had known when I was speaking with him-" Began Eli in a steely voice, before Clare interupted him.

"Eli," Clare said sternly. " You're already in serious trouble with Fitz, don't go causing more trouble!"

"Clare, he _hurt_ you!" Eli said, his voice raising an octive. "and he comes up to me, all self righteous, talking like you're a piece of property-"

"Eli, Calm down," Clare said soothingly. "Sure, K.C. left me heartbroken, leaving me for someone I thought was my friend, but, I've had time to rise above the incident. I've moved on.

Eli grinned, his sarcastic personna coming back. "Maybe you should tell him that."

Clare bit her lip, seriously considering the statement. "Maybe I should."

"I don't want you talking to him." Eli stated, a glint in his eye Clare had never seen before.

Clare grinned. "Eli, there is no need to be jealous."

Eli scoffed. " I don't get jealous."

"Look," said Clare. " I need to talk to K.C.- Its improtant.

Eli shifted his weight. " I don't like this."

"Eli, you don't need to worry." Clare told him sweetly, intertwining her fingers through his.

"Mmmhmm, no need for me to worry about _my girlfriend _wanting to talk to _her ex_." Eli said with a cynical expression.

"Eli, there is a reasonable explaination." Clare said. Eli encouraged her to continue. "I need closure. Things ended badly between us, and I never got the chance to sort everything out with him." Clare looked up to catch his eyes with her's. "I need this Eli, and judging by the conversation you had with him, he does too."

"Fine." said Eli, admitting defeat.

Clare smiled. "Thank you." She leaned forward, and kissed Eli softly on the lips.

"I could get use to a thank you like that." Eli said smuggly, as Clare blushed shoved Eli's shoulder, but Eli merely threw his arm around Clare, as the continued there walk down the hall. "come along, _Girlfriend_."

Clare sighed, happily. leaning into him. She knew she would have to face K.C. soon, and the pent-up emotions that came along with it. At this moment, however, Clare forgot about it, and instead focused on the time she was going to spend with the green-eyed boy, who stole her heart with the sound of tires running over glasses.

* * *

**A/N II: So? hit or miss? I had originally planned to include the KC/Clare confrontation, but I had too much fun writing Eli/Clare, and possibly got carried away. I can't help it, there so darn cute :) As for the ending, it sure is corny, isn't it? But, my sister liked it, so I kept it. Also, there'll be a threequel, since I still need to include the Clare/KC part. :) So, reviews please?**

**Also, how'd you guys like Love Lockdown? I loved it. Eli hops desks epicly, and Clare totally owned her parents. But apperently Declan raped Holly J. I can't wait for friday, although, I could do without Clare strutting her new look at school.**


End file.
